Dreamcatcher
by Nati R. Black
Summary: Bellatrix, demônio obstinado, dementador faminto por sanidade, pela minha sanidade. E ela nem sabia disto. 1ª lugar no I Challenge de Shippers Pouco Amados.


Autor: Nati R. Black  
E-mail: Dreamcatcher  
Sinopse: Bellatrix, demônio obstinado, dementador faminto por sanidade, pela minha sanidade. E ela nem sabia disto.  
Shipper: Bellatrix Lestrange / Andrômeda Tonks  
Classificação: Slash / NC17  
Gênero: Angst  
Spoilers: HP5  
Status: Terminada  
Idioma: Português  
Observação: itens usados foram: Lago, chuva ou banho, filhos, NC17, incesto, romance proibido/platônico (os dois), espelho de Ojesed, elfos domésticos. Os bônus usados foram todos, citação de alguma frase famosa do cinema, apanhador de sonhos, dementadores, elfos que citados nos livros originais.

**N/A: **A classificação dessa fic é _Femmeslash / NC17_. Portanto trata-se do relacionamento entre duas mulheres, _irmãs_ pra ser mais precisa, e com cenas explícitas. Se você não gosta, faça uso do bom e velho Alt + F4. se você gosta, prossiga. Se está curioso, leia, mas _nada_ de reviews ignorantes e coisa e tal :D

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Saving me, raping me, watching me_

_I won't let you pull me down_

_Haunted – Evanescense_

Objeto típico da cultura indígena norte-americana, o "Apanhador de Sonhos" tem a função de bloquear os pesadelos e aprisioná-los em uma rede. Mas os próprios indígenas reconhecem: o objeto nada pode fazer contra males de carne e osso.

Mal assombrada. Nasci e cresci em uma casa mal assombrada. Ela tinha até nome: Mansão Black. Eu me recordo, com detalhes. Os corredores eram escuros, úmidos e cheiravam à cinzas, em certos pontos do escuro assoalho podia-se encontrar alguns tocos de velas, obra de minha mãe, que insistia na decoração fúnebre, como se isto pudesse disfarçar a horrorosa aparência do local. Mas não podia.

Meu quarto era um paraíso à parte. Lá, eu não permitia que nada me assombrasse. A ampla janela era sempre aberta, permitindo que a luz dourada do sol entrasse e brilhasse no cômodo, este que era todo decorado em tons de rosa e creme, minhas cores preferidas. Mamãe discordava, falava que tons pastéis destacavam minha palidez. Apenas a ignorava, como sempre fiz. Eu não permitia que nada me assombrasse, meu inconsciente permitia. Em meus sonhos, os corredores úmidos e escuros repetiam-se freneticamente, dementadores me seguiam e tentavam a todo custo alimentar-se da minha alma.

No entanto, sob a cabeceira da minha cama, pendurado no teto, estava ele. Meu apanhador de sonhos. Ele não permitia que dementadores imaginários e corredores escuros me perseguissem em meus sonhos, mas ao despertar ele não filtraria meus problemas. Todos os dias eu acordava e observava as penas amareladas que pendiam da teia cuidadosamente elaborada, esperando que o objeto filtrasse meus demônios reais. Doce ilusão... Meus demônios me perseguem até hoje.

Minhas irmãs não acreditavam em apanhadores de sonhos, eu ainda me recordo. Narcissa era demasiado cética para acreditar nisso, Bellatrix eu logo descobri que era meu demônio real, o dementador que aos poucos foi sugando a minha alma.

Não sei ao certo como tudo começou, mas em um dos quartos da casa, meus pais guardavam todos os tipos de objetos estranhos. Eu devia ter uns dezesseis anos quando entrei lá pela primeira, e única vez. Utensílios de tortura, que foram usados nos elfos domésticos, garrafas com todos os tipos de poções que eu pudesse imaginar, cristais coloridos e dos mais estranhos formatos, e o que mais me chamou a atenção: um espelho de Ojesed. Aproximei-me com cautela do objeto. Era grande, muito maior que eu. A moldura era dourada e rebuscada, creio que de ouro maciço. Ainda me lembrava de algumas palavras de Albus Dumbledore quando li "Ojesed" na moldura. "_O espelho de Ojesed revela nada mais, e nada menos, que o desejo mais desesperado de nossos corações_". Meu desejo era sair daquele lugar mal assombrado, cinzento, cheio de demônios e dementadores. Mas não foi aquilo o que o espelho mostrou. No reflexo eu me via, via Bellatrix e via o apanhador de sonhos pendurado sobre nós. Teria achado a imagem apenas incomum, se eu e minha irmã não estivéssemos cometendo o pior pecado de todos, o incesto. Nuas, eu via cada pelo eriçado que cobria nossa pele. _Nossa_, já que estávamos completamente unidas. Quase pude sentir a brisa morna que atravessava a janela, quase pude ouvir nossos intercalados gemidos. Quase, se algumas lágrimas não houvessem começado a jorrar de meus cristalinos olhos.

De repente, ouvi um soluço amargo escapar da minha boca. Minha vista parecia completamente embaçada e todos os tipos de pensamentos e idéias de autoflagelo passavam por minha cabeça. Nunca fui conservadora, mas, ao meu ver, a única solução para aqueles pensamentos era justamente a punição. _Ojesed_, ele nunca mentia. Dê boas vindas aos meus demônios e pesadelos reais, a partir deste instante, eles começariam a me perseguir. Incansavelmente, até que eu pudesse declarar insanidade completa.

Apanhador de sonhos, apanhador de sonhos, apanhador de sonhos. Livre-me deste inferno. Andrômeda, a pobre garota iludida. Meu guardião não me pouparia de meus problemas, se esses fossem de carne e osso. Bellatrix, demônio obstinado, dementador faminto por sanidade, pela _minha_ sanidade. E ela nem sabia disto. Mas eu sabia, e em momento algum esqueci do fato. Nem poderia, quando além de interpretar indiferença teria que conviver com a personificação dos meus pesadelos, minha própria irmã.

Bellatrix Annemarie Black. Nascida dois anos antes de mim, quatro antes de Narcissa. O prodígio da família. Longos cabelos pretos que desciam em cascata pelas costas pálidas. Pele de uma brancura incomum, quase albina, contraste furioso contra as madeixas. Finíssimos lábios rachados, quase sem cor. Olhos azuis, pontilhados de cinza, cruéis caleidoscópios.

Narcissa Lohainne Black. Cabelos dourados, de cachos graciosos que se ondulavam até a altura de seus seios. Era mais pálida que Bellatrix, sua pele tinha um sutil brilho perolado. Estupendos olhos azuis, sem um pingo se quer de cinza. Bellatrix era bela, não a mais bela. Apenas bonita. Narcissa era magnífica. Cissy, beleza de um caro bibelô protegido pelas faces de vidro de uma estante. Bella, beleza ofídica, peçonhenta, fatal, faminta, pronta para dar o bote.

E a interlocutora que vos fala? Andrômeda Suellien Black. Cabelos loiros, porém acobreados. Lisos até metade de seu comprimento, porém, depois, ondulados. Olhos azuis, porém com esporádicas gotas prateadas. Pele alva, porém manchada de sardas em tons castanhos e acobreados. Como mármore puro, violado com manchas, e resíduos. Cobre, mel. Doce. Doce, doce, doce... _Falso_.

Narcissa e Andrômeda, dotadas de características físicas próprias da família de sua mãe. Druella Rosier, Druella Rosier Black. Bellatrix, típica Black. Tesouro precioso de Cygnus Black. Demônio, demônio, demônio. Não assombra meus sonhos, mas me persegue pelos longos e úmidos corredores da amaldiçoada Mansão Black.

Maldita mansão, malditos corredores, malditos quartos que transbordavam segredos, malditos espelhos. Ojesed, maldito seja!

As lágrimas corriam pela minha face, como a corrente de um rio. Corri daquela sala, corri até quase perder as forças. Não vi sequer os corredores escuros passando por mim com rapidez. Mal senti o cheiro de cinzas impregnado em todo o meu percurso, e entrei em meu quarto com urgência. As cortinas estavam cerradas, mas eu as havia deixado abertas antes de sair de lá. Elas sempre permaneciam abertas. Um sutil aroma de flores mortas podia ser sentido. Se eu houvesse prestado mais atenção nesses detalhes... Tudo poderia ter sido diferente.

Dirigi-me até a minha cama, coberta por lençóis de seda em tons róseos, e atirei-me lá, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro em seguida. A minha respiração era entrecortada por alguns soluços e as últimas lágrimas teimavam em rolar de meus olhos. Os soluços pararam, e, então, pude ouvir outra respiração sobrepondo o silêncio do cômodo. Devia estar ouvindo coisas, mas ao chegar nesta conclusão senti um par de olhos me observando, me querendo. Eu podia sentir eles tentando me puxar.¹ Inspirei fundo e o aroma de jasmins se intensificou, perfume que se intensificava durante a noite, tal qual as flores. O cheiro de Bellatrix.

Virei-me e olhei para cima. O apanhador de sonhos pendia sobre a minha cabeça. Fiz uma prece silenciosa, para que não me permitisse ter pesadelos e olhei para meu lado direito. Bellatrix estava ali, em pé, com um dos braços apoiado na parede. Meus sentidos não se enganavam.

"O que você faz aqui, Bellatrix?" minha voz soou fraca, eu havia esgotado minhas forças chorando, momentos antes.

"Mamãe vive falando de seu quarto, reclamando dos tons, da delicadeza e desse objeto trouxa pendurado no teto. Vim ver com meus próprios olhos." Ela aproximou-se e eu senti o colchão afundando.

"Você viu no momento em que entrou aqui. Por que ficou me observando?" Sentia-me ameaçada. Com medo. Estava deitada em minha cama, com Bellatrix sentada ao meu lado e o apanhador de sonhos sobre nós, e aquilo me lembrava bizarramente a cena vista no espelho de Ojesed.

"Porque você entrou aqui chorando e parece perturbada. Somos irmãs, é normal eu não querer que você faça alguma besteira." Bella olhava em meus olhos profundamente, e falava despreocupadamente enquanto, balançava as pernas . Aquela não era a imagem formada que eu tinha da minha irmã.

"Certo, eu não fiz besteira alguma. Agora pode sair?" Ela apenas sorriu e pôs as pernas sobre a cama, deitando-se ao meu lado.

"Não. Gostei daqui, apesar dos tons pastéis seu quarto é um lugar agradável." Em sua voz havia um quê de insinuação, e seu hálito quente chocava-se contra meu rosto. Muito perto, eu poderia contar quantas gotas azuis maculavam seus olhos prateados.

"O que você está insinuando, Bellatrix?" Gaguejei levemente, e um leve rubor devia estar se formando nas minhas bochechas.

"_Shhhh_." Simplesmente pôs o dedo indicador sobre meus lábios. O dedo frio sobre meus lábios quentes. O contraste de sensações e o contato inesperado fez um arrepio subir por minha espinha.

Calei-me e Bella tirou o dedo de meus lábios. Mas o contato entre nós não foi desfeito, não sei como, mas de repente senti seus lábios selando os meus e pedindo passagem. Passagem que lhes foi dada. Suas mãos abraçaram a minha cintura, e as minhas pousaram sobre seu rosto. Pele fria e macia. Não sei quanto tempo o contato durou, mas foi o suficiente para que as mãos de Bellatrix pudessem explorar todo o meu corpo, arrancando-me fracos gemidos, e para que translúcidas gotas de suor desprendessem de nossas peles.

Quando minha consciência falou mais alto, usei uma força que não sabia que possuía pra empurrar Bellatrix. Ela me olhou perplexa, e eu pude ver seu rosto totalmente ruborizado, seus cabelos desgrenhados e suas roupas amarrotadas. Eu devia estar no mesmo estado, senão pior. Psicologicamente eu estava pior, psicologicamente eu sempre fui pior.

Bellatrix não falou nada, apenas retirou-se em seu porte altivo. Eu apenas olhei para o apanhador de sonhos e chorei. Um pouco da minha alma ela havia sugado naquele simples gesto, como um beijo de um dementador. Do meu dementador. Uma leve brisa entrou em meu quarto e as penas do meu objeto balançaram levemente.

Depois daquela cena em meu quarto, a ascensão de meus maiores temores começou de forma intensa e descontrolada. Se antes eu temia os escuros corredores e o poder que Bellatrix possuía sobre mim, naquele momento eu comecei a temer tudo, desde o momento em que a aurora despontava no horizonte, tingindo o céu em tons alaranjados e amarelados. Nunca soube o que levou Bellatrix a me beijar daquela forma, desconfiava de que ela tinha plena consciência do que eu havia visto na face do espelho de Ojesed – o mais novo habitante dos meus pesadelos. Bella continuara agindo normalmente, como se não houvesse me dado um _beijo do dementador_. Mas eu sempre soube, ela tinha consciência da perturbação que me causava e gostava disso. Era típico da natureza de Bellatrix ser onisciente, não se importando nem um pouco com isso. Tinha nome de estrela, ao invés de iluminar assombrava-me com suas trevas.

Não lembro ao certo e com detalhes dos fatos ocorridos posteriormente. Algumas vezes, imagens apareciam rápidas como flashes em minha mente perturbada. No entanto, tenho convicção para dizer que algumas semanas passaram-se sem que nada de importante acontecesse. Os pesadelos continuavam iguais, com Bellatrix usando um manto negro semelhante ao de um dementador e perseguindo-me pelos corredores escuros. Eu acordava suada e desesperada, e, via o apanhador de sonhos lá, estático. _Tentando me proteger_.

Soube que trancaram a sala do espelho de Ojesed. Alguém havia contado à minha mãe, Druella Rosier Black, que sua sensível filha caçula saíra daquela sala desesperada e chorando compulsivamente. Provavelmente um daqueles estúpidos elfos domésticos me delatara, e eu não ficaria surpresa que houvesse sido Monstro.

Monstro era um dos elfos domésticos mais antigos da família, ele cuidava da Mansão desde que inspirei o ar fétido que impregna os temidos corredores pela primeira vez. Elfos não são animais muito atraentes, medem em média um metro de altura, têm a pele estranhamente enrugada, ostentam orelhas pontudas e são completamente subordinados aos seus donos, o que na maioria das vezes os torna irritantes. Monstro em especial, era desprezível. Nutria um ódio cego pelo meu primo, Sirius, e por mim. Passava os dias caminhando sorrateiramente pela casa resmungando coisas inaudíveis e amaldiçoando quem entrasse em seu caminho. Provavelmente ele estava escondido nas sombras daquele tenebroso corredor quando me viu sair do quarto totalmente perturbada.

Após ser informada sobre o que provavelmente havia me abalado, minha mãe tentou ser compreensiva e tratar-me com uma doçura fingida. Acabava por me sentir como uma criança de cinco anos que tem problemas em entender o que lhe falam. Falar pausadamente enquanto fazia gestos excessivos não combinava com minha mãe e me deixava profundamente irritada. Nunca senti tanta vontade de ver a cabeça de Monstro empalhada e exposta junto com as dos seus antepassados. Além de que meu pai, Cygnus Black, teve a fantástica constatação de que eu já havia completado dezesseis outonos e que deveria ficar noiva de algum rapaz puro-sangue e de boa família. Meus pais achavam que um casamento resolveria meus problemas, mas nem imaginavam que eu e meu pesadelo morávamos debaixo do mesmo teto.

Nunca havia sido revoltada, sempre fui considerada uma adolescente calma e apática. Mas a possibilidade de tornar-me noiva de alguém que eu não conhecia só para satisfazer aos caprichos de meus pais não me parecia agradável. Todos os sábados, rapazes das linhagens mais antigas e puras iam jantar na Mansão Black e eram apresentados à jovem senhorita Andrômeda Black, que estava em idade propícia para firmar compromisso com algum bom-partido escolhido minuciosamente por seus pais. Nos primeiros jantares parecia cômico ver meus pretendentes não tirarem os olhos de Bellatrix por um segundo se quer. Minha irmã tornava-se cada vez mais atraente, de sua forma irritante, e exercia um estranho magnetismo sobre todos.

Nunca soube se era a forma com que ela jogava os brilhantes cabelos negros para trás afim de tirá-los da frente de seu rosto, a crueldade demonstrada em todos os seus olhares, os finos lábios curvados em sorrisos sempre irônicos, o modo com que se movia semelhante ao rastejar de uma cobra, a fúria que exalava de sua pele quando Narcissa tocava piano, o poder que emanava de todos os seus atos... Mas tudo o que Bellatrix fazia me atingia profundamente. Ora como um soco no estômago, ora como um beijo de dementador, ora como tudo o que eu mais temia. Apanhador de sonhos, onde está você?

Thomas Bulstrode, Rabastan Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Arthur Parkinson, Alphard Nott. Todos patéticos. Homens puro-sangue de famílias influentes procurando uma garota de sangue tão puro quanto o deles, para gerar descendentes tão puros quanto os pais e perpetuar a raça bruxa. Thomas usava óculos fundo de garrafa e era obcecado por livros empoeirados, meu apanhador de sonhos era melhor companhia do que um rato de bibliotecas. Rabastan Lestrange. Seu irmão mais velho, Rodolphus, andava cortejando Bellatrix; nunca desejei tornar-me cunhada da minha própria irmã, meus pesadelos já eram bem assustadores sem esse porém. Lucius Malfoy, dava a impressão de ser o único que não olhava para Bellatrix, seu verdadeiro interesse parecia ser Narcissa, tão loira e bela quanto ele. Arthur Parkinson, tinha músculos exageradamente desenvolvidos e se assemelhava a um buldogue, só que mais musculoso; praticante de Artes das Trevas, algo sujo do meu ponto de vista. Alphard Nott, acho que era o mais velho. Devia ter uns vinte anos a mais que eu, não desejava que meus filhos chamassem seu suposto pai de "avô".

Em frente à Mansão Black, sobre o pequeno gramado, havia um solitário balanço. Na minha infância eu sempre brincava lá, o dia parecia mais brilhante e colorido fora daquelas paredes minuciosamente protegidas por feitiços. No entanto, eu preferia ir àquele refúgio no fim da tarde, logo antes do pôr-do-sol. Sempre me sentava no assento de madeira e dava alguns passos para trás, para logo correr e sentir meus pés afastando-se do chão. Minhas mãos seguravam com firmeza as correntes e o vento castigava meu rosto com intensidade, enquanto eu impulsionava minhas costas. O céu parecia um belo quadro, pintado com aquarela em tons de roxo, amarelo, vermelho e laranja. Antes de ir para Hogwarts eu tinha aulas de pintura. Todos os Black antes de completarem seus onze anos faziam aulas de alguma atividade em especial. Narcissa aprendera a tocar piano, Bellatrix fora obrigada a dançar ballet. Papai costumava dizer que Bella tinha todas as características de uma Black, incluindo uma sutil agressividade, e que aquela dança a faria ser mais delicada. Delicada como pétalas de rosas, rosas brancas. Minha irmã odiava ballet.

Recordo-me que era um dia frio, Narcissa e Bellatrix encontravam-se na sala, em frente à lareira – de onde saíam fracas chamas que já não aqueciam mais nada -, logo anoiteceria e senti vontade de ir até o balanço. Costumava me sentir _tão livre_ quando estava lá. Vesti um pesado casaco preto, luvas grossas, um cachecol, soltei os cabelos e dirigi-me silenciosamente à porta da casa. Olhei ao redor, e notei que estava sozinha. Levei minhas mãos à pesada maçaneta, e abri a porta rústica.

A primeira sensação que tive ao sair do antro de meus pesadelos foi o vento gelado batendo contra meu rosto. Ele assoviava assustadoramente e fez com que me encolhesse ao sentir um arrepio de frio na espinha. Dirigi-me até o balanço, e ouvi com atenção o ruído provocado quando eu pisava nas folhas amareladas de outono que cobriam todo o gramado. Sentei-me no balanço e pus-me a observar com cuidado as pessoas ao meu redor. Alguns adolescentes trouxas estavam em uma espécie de praça que havia fronte à minha casa conversando animadamente. O céu começou a tingir-se de azul e os últimos raios dourados de sol ainda podiam ser vistos. Um dos garotos sorria para mim, devia ser novo na vizinhança. Os Black não tinham uma boa reputação naquelas redondezas, os trouxas que habitavam Grimmauld Place achavam que minha família era um tanto estranha, alguns nos acusavam de praticar bruxaria e magia negra. Não eram de todo errados, Bellatrix nunca escondeu sua vontade em juntar-se a Lord Voldemort – um bruxo das trevas que estava em ascensão -, e realmente praticávamos bruxaria, algo inocente do nosso ponto de vista. Olhei com atenção para aquele garoto. Tinha cabelos de um tom de castanho claro, de corte impecável e olhos parecidos com os de Bella. Sempre achei os olhos de minha irmã frios demais, mas eles adquiriam uma aparência surreal quando se tornavam levemente azulados. Eram duas cruéis pedras de gelo. Os olhos daquele trouxa pareciam um pouco mais doces, lembravam as pedras arredondadas da minha pulseira preferida. Sorri para ele e fechei os olhos enquanto continuava fazendo impulso com as costas.

As correntes do balanço rangiam levemente e eu parei de balançar-me. Mas ele continuava indo para frente e para trás, em movimentos constantes. Abri os olhos e vi aquele rapaz ao meu lado, me embalando. Ele sorriu novamente.

"Desculpe se te assustei, mas precisei vir aqui...", suas bochechas coraram levemente, e a frase nunca foi terminada.

"Não tem problema. A propósito, meu nome é Andrômeda.", olhei para o céu. Ele já havia adquirido a cor dos cabelos de Bellatrix.

"Prazer, meu nome é Ted Tonks.", os olhos dele brilhavam docemente enquanto sorria. Bellatrix possuía os olhos opacos e seu sorriso não passava de um curvar de lábios.

O silêncio imperou por longos minutos. Eu apenas ouvia o ruído do vento raspando-se nas copas das árvores, as respirações minha e de Ted e o ranger das correntes do balanço. Minha alma parecia pura e leve, o oposto de quando estava perto de minha irmã. Bellatrix era amarga a viciante, como três gotas de arsênico em um cálice de vinho tinto, permite-lhe flutuar e entorpecer-se eternamente. Cobras são traiçoeiras e agem sem deixar rastros. Dementadores são frios, são a ausência de tudo, sobretudo da felicidade. Bellatrix era minha cicatriz mais profunda, camuflável e dolorosa. Ted iria se tornar meu único sopro de vida. O herói que iria retirar o veneno de minhas veias. Pelas minhas artérias sempre correu e sempre correria o sangue Black, o sangue era meu fruto proibido. Bellatrix introduziu meu pecado original.

"Você parece perturbada...", Ted olhou-me com controlada compaixão.

"Impressão sua.", no céu a constelação de Órion era facilmente visível. E lá, a estrela Bellatrix destacava-se.

Da minha casa, eu pude ouvir uma suave melodia. Algo simples e entorpecente. Narcissa tocava piano. Não era exímia, mas as notas conjugavam-se com perfeição e o arranjo final era agradável.

"É sua casa, esta de onde vem a música?", ele parou de embalar-me e meus pés roçaram levemente no chão.

"Sim, minha irmã Narcissa toca piano.", a pele de Ted parecia ainda mais clara à luz da lua e seus olhos confundiam-se com brilho da estrela sobressalente.

"Dança comigo?", sem esperar resposta, ele dirigiu-se à minha frente e tomou minha mão.

Levantei-me e pus meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, enquanto sentia as duas mãos másculas apoiadas com firmeza em minha cintura. A melodia era calma. O perfume amadeirado de Ted Tonks entorpeceu meus sentidos de forma única. Uma forte lufada de vento fez com que algumas folhas que pendiam das árvores caíssem sobre nós. Senti frio. Os braços dele eram quentes. Olhei em seus olhos e vi-me refletida neles. As íris cinzentas de Ted Tonks eram um enigma. Enigma que me propus a desvendar, nem que para isso precisasse atravessar os limites do meu sangue.

O luar perdeu sua intensidade. O frio se intensificou. Algo quente tocou meus lábios, pedindo passagem. Rendi-me ao momento, naquele átimo de segundo os dementadores foram para segundo plano. Naquele momento a imagem de minha irmã não me assombrou. Naquele momento meus olhos encontravam-se fechados, não permitindo que visse meu reflexo nas estrelas. Em Bellatrix. A estrela que negava sua função de trazer a luz.

Os corredores que levavam ao meu quarto pareceram menos sombrios. Era cedo. Era noite. Dirigi-me ao banheiro. O cômodo era amplo, muito maior que um banheiro normal deveria ser. As paredes eram de um branco acinzentado, nunca soube se aquela era de fato a cor ou se havia tornado encardida com o tempo. Havia apenas um sanitário, uma banheira, uma pia e um biombo. Todos eram brancos e imaculados. Uma pequena janela encontrava-se no alto da parede oposta ao biombo. A palidez dos objetos do banheiro me trazia a sensação de virgindade, pureza e ingenuidade. Nada que não pudesse ser lascivamente maculado.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei em pé, no meio do cômodo, olhando para as paredes e ouvindo o som da água correndo pela velha tubulação. Era um som fraco e cristalino, por vezes assustador. Não mais assustador que meus pesadelos, não mais assustador que dementadores, não mais assustador que Bellatrix. Inspirei fundo e senti o suave aroma de rosas que impregnava o banheiro, algum dos elfos devia ter limpado o cômodo há pouco tempo. Algumas velas brancas estavam sobre a pia, dirigi-me até lá e peguei duas velas. Coloquei-as no chão, aos extremos da banheira. Levei a mão direita ao bolso do meu casaco e tirei-a de lá segurando firmemente minha varinha. Acendi as velas calmamente. Observei a chama alaranjada que saía do pavio de uma das velas. A pequena labareda contrastava violentamente contra a brancura de tudo o que estava ao seu redor, dela emanava um leve calor.

Não pude ficar muito tempo observando a vela, pois ouvi passos na direção do banheiro. Um, dois, três passos. Era possível reconhecer um leve ruído de saltos, um ruído elegantemente violento. Era Bellatrix. Aquele som só poderia ser ouvido através dos passos de minha irmã. Senti o sangue me faltar às faces e corri até o biombo, escondendo-me atrás dele.

A porta foi aberta com um rangido seco, através da tela do biombo era possível reconhecer a sombra altiva de Bellatrix. Ela dirigiu-se até a banheira e sentou-se em sua borda. Suas mãos pousaram-se nas botas de salto, os dedos finos desamarraram os cadarços agilmente, para logo em seguida retirarem os calçados e as meias. Eu apenas via sombras, Bellatrix despia-se em tons de. Minha irmã pôs-se em pé e suas mãos deslizaram da cintura às suas coxas, deixando a calça resvalar até o chão. Cada pequeno gesto parecia me consumir, o sangue, que corria furioso em minhas veias, coloriu minha face num tom rubro. Eu sentia calor. Num movimento ágil, o pesado casaco de Bellatrix chocou-se contra o chão. Seus dedos agora estavam na barra de sua blusa, erguendo-a lentamente. Logo, todas suas roupas jaziam no chão, até a lingerie de renda preta. Todos as lingeries de minha irmã eram de renda preta. Através das sombras, eu podia ver os contornos do corpo dela. A cintura e as pernas eram muito finas, tal qual os braços. Os quadris eram levemente arredondados, ainda que estreitos. E os seios, irresistivelmente fartos.

Bellatrix abriu o registro da banheira, e o barulho da água chocando-se contra a superfície lisa da banheira preencheu o ambiente. Minha irmã sentou-se no chão, fronte ao biombo, atrás do qual eu me escondia, e creio que olhou fixamente para o local onde eu estava, pois um estranho arrepio percorreu a minha espinha. O calor se intensificava e respirar sem fazer ruídos já era quase impossível.

"Pode sair daí, Andrômeda", a voz de Bellatrix soou despreocupada e eu procurei fazer completo silêncio. Minha irmã não poderia saber que eu estava ali, não enquanto ela despia-se.

"Seu silêncio não resolve nada. Eu sei que você está atrás deste biombo", dessa vez a entonação de sua voz parecia o silvo de uma cobra.

Uma gota fria de suor caiu da minha testa. Onde estaria meu apanhador de sonhos naquele momento? Esperando silenciosamente para que me deitasse em minha cama e pudesse ser protegida de meus pesadelos imaginários, enquanto meu demônio particular estava há poucos metros de mim? Levantei-me e saí de trás da minha proteção, tentei desviar meu olhar das íris prata de Bellatrix. Impossível. Era magnético e me puxava, até que me vi fronte a ela. Nossos narizes quase roçavam um no outro. Outra gota de suor escorreu da minha testa, percorrendo meu rosto até chegar nos meus lábios.

Os braços de Bellatrix entrelaçaram-se em minha cintura, senti o leve toque de seus dedos frios, que subiam lentamente por dentro da minha blusa. Não havia nada mais a fazer, fechei os olhos. Os lábios finos de minha irmã pousaram-se no meu pescoço, sugando-o com força e arrepiando todos os pêlos das minha nuca. Pus as mãos com firmeza no pescoço de Bellatrix, meus dedos logo deslizaram pelos longos fios de cabelo. Macios, como seda. Os lábios dela subiam lentamente pelo meu pescoço, deixando um rastro vermelho e quente sob minha pele. Quando Bellatrix ameaçou me beijar, afastei-me. Olhei fixamente nos tão temidos olhos cor-de-tempestade e pude ver neles algo que não seria capaz de interpretar. Ajoelhei-me e posicionei meus lábios sob o umbigo de Bellatrix, sugando levemente sua pele enquanto fazia movimentos circulares por sua barriga, subindo lentamente. Pelas costelas, lentamente pelos seios, pelo colo alvo, pelo pescoço – onde deixei algumas manchas arroxeadas -, até ser tomada novamente pela cintura e sentir nossos lábios buscando-se com urgência. As mãos de Bellatrix pousaram-se na barra da blusa que eu usava, subindo-a lentamente. Afastei-me para que pudesse retirar a peça enquanto minha irmã desabotoava minha calça, logo abandonada no chão.

Nossos olhares cruzaram-se novamente, cúmplices. Dois passos me separavam de Bellatrix e, por um átimo de segundo, me vi refletindo se devia ou não quebrar aquela distância. Afastei aqueles pensamentos, de nada adiantaria ter precaução se metade do caminho já estava percorrido. Andei os temidos dois passos e os lábios de Bella curvaram-se em um aparente sorriso. Beijamo-nos com ardor, a boca de minha irmã passeava por todo meu rosto e voltava aos meus lábios; minhas mãos deslizavam suavemente sob a pele pálida de Bellatrix. Senti um arrepio frio, da base de minha coluna até minha nuca. Abri os olhos, Bella me guiava até a banheira – completamente cheia, de água morna.

Fizemos um giro completo em nossos calcanhares, e tomei o controle da situação. Logo, senti algo gelado tocando minha panturrilha - estava logo à frente da banheira. Pus uma das pernas lá dentro, trazendo Bellatrix comigo, sem deixar que nossos lábios desgrudassem. A água estava levemente aquecida, o que não impediu um suave choque térmico. Minha pele estava excessivamente quente. Bellatrix não se queimava ao me tocar. Demônios nunca se ferem.

As mãos de Bellatrix desceram da minha cintura, passando pelos meus quadris, posicionando-se onde não deveriam. Meu coração pulsava como se fosse rasgar meu peito, senti meus joelhos amolecerem levemente.

"Bella...", foi quase um sussurro, rouco.

"Hm.", as mãos de minha irmã agarraram a parte interna das minhas coxas e seus olhos penetraram nos meus. Prata sobre azul, céu pontilhado de nuvens. "Você está com medo, Andrômeda?".

Minha resposta foi um sorriso meramente nervoso.

"Não vai doer, aliás, há uma certa satisfação na dor.²", as mãos de Bellatrix voltaram para minha cintura, seus joelhos dobraram-se levemente. Logo estávamos deitadas, imersas na água.

Lembro-me dos toques, despudorados. Dos sussurros, lívidos. Das sensações, inquietantes. Lembro-me do momento em que o apanhador de sonhos veio à minha mente. Meu peito subia e descia, no ritmo em que minha irmã mordiscava levemente minha orelha, sussurrando coisas que não cabem a mim relatar aqui. Cabelos negros e ouro-acobreados misturavam-se num caleidoscópio de cores e sensações. Bella queimava, irradiava calor. Após por minhas mãos no fogo, nunca mais seria a mesma.³

Não houve mais pretendentes ou jantares na Mansão Black, apenas pesadelos, apenas dementadores, apenas Bellatrix. Os corredores eram mais frios e escuros do que nunca, jamais ousei por os pés naquele banheiro novamente. Bella agia indiferente, eu invejava sua frieza. Minha irmã era fria e viva, ao mesmo tempo. Havia algo intenso em seu olhar, algo que eu nunca conseguiria descrever. Talvez a vivacidade do olhar fosse o que eu mais invejasse nela, além do poder que ela assumia sobre mim. Demônios são intensos, indiferentes, oniscientes, onipresentes. Bellatrix ia além, era a única que transpunha meus pesadelos.

_Apanhador de sonhos_...

Em todo lugar que passava, eu sentia pares de olhos me seguindo. Bella e eu passamos horas, dias, semanas sem falar-nos. Não por mágoa, somente por ser desnecessário. Meus pesadelos encontravam-se cada vez mais assustadores, mesmo sem ela; e Bellatrix não tinha mais o que sugar de mim Meu peito era um buraco negro, pulsava apenas pelo mero instinto mecânico de cumprir sua função biológica. Temia cair dentro daquele buraco e não mais voltar à superfície.

Meu apanhador de sonhos continuava lá - com suas penas amareladas dançando suavemente ao ritmo do vento -, entretanto, sem bloquear nada. Os pesadelos a cada dia concretizavam-se, sobrepondo os poderes de meu guardião. Até os tons pastéis de meu quarto não traziam mais conforto, aquilo tudo parecia morbidamente melancólico. A melancolia era minha mais nova companheira.

Poucos fatos de importância relevante para que me recordasse futuramente aconteceram durante aqueles longos dias. O sol nascia e se punha no horizonte, sem que nada modificasse. Apenas Monstro, o tenebroso elfo passou a me seguir e a ouvir conversas através das portas com freqüência, mais uma das estranhas ordens de minha mãe.

Narcissa estava noiva, daquele Lucius Malfoy, cogitado para ser meu pretendente posteriormente. Eram um casal interessante, me lembravam dois cristais de gelo. Belos, frios, diáfanos, polidos e principalmente, iguais. Bella estava logo iria ficar noiva de Rodolphus Lestrange, de uma aristocrática família bruxa. O único ponto que possuíam em comum era a obstinação, nunca chegariam a amantes; eram cúmplices. A amante fora eu. Unicamente eu. Bellatrix introduzia seu veneno em minhas veias, em troca da minha sanidade. Éramos os dois lados de uma moeda, no entanto, ao jogá-la no chão apenas um dos lados se sobressai. Bella tinha a face voltada para o mundo, minha face era voltada para a escuridão.

Meu apanhador de sonhos não poderia mais sugar meus pesadelos. Do contrário eu me tornaria uma estátua oca, eles eram a única coisa que eu possuía.

Os raios desbotados do sol de outono coloriam o jardim da mansão, convidando-me para que fosse apreciá-los. As lufadas de vento faziam com que várias folhas amareladas desprendessem-se das árvores, formando um tapete em tons de terra sobre a grama verde. Logo atrás ao balanço enferrujado, haviam alguns arbustos, estes exuberantes, e decorados por miúdas flores brancas. Flores de aroma adocicado, contrastando com o odor cítrico que desprendia-se do gramado.

Em frente à Mansão Black, estava Ted Tonks. Sentado desleixadamente nos paralelepípedos disformes que formavam a estreita calçada. Os cabelos castanho-claro de Ted balançavam-se em uma dança de passos instáveis, ao ritmo do vento. Ele estava de costas para mim, aproximei-me lentamente. Tentei controlar meus passos para que não chamassem sua atenção e sentei-me ao seu lado.

"Por onde andou durante essas semanas, Andrômeda?", os olhos de Ted refletiram minhas íris azuladas. Aquele olhar não me cortava como o de Bellatrix, era confortador.

"No lado de dentro daquelas paredes de pedra.", virei-me e apontei para a mansão, ele sorriu em compreensão.

Dizem que o silêncio torna-se presente quando as palavras são desnecessárias. Foi o que aconteceu naquele momento. E, sob o sol que batia contra nossas faces, percebi que os olhos de Ted estavam em uma metamorfose do cinza para o azul. Apenas isso diferenciava os olhos do homem que estava à minha frente e os olhos de Bellatrix. Minha irmã tinha os olhos cinza, imutáveis e intransponíveis.

Minha mão esquerda estava apoiada sobre a face polida de uma das pedras da calçada. A mão de Ted movimentou-se lentamente em direção à minha, suspiros pesados por ambas as partes, como se fossem coordenadas por um maestro. A mão quente e áspera, tão diferente da de Bella, segurou a minha suavemente. Nossos olhares cruzaram-se novamente.

O vento pareceu estacionar quando nossos lábios se tocaram. O toque era doce, quase infantil. Os braços de Ted eram protetores e abraçaram minha cintura. Tão diferente de Bellatrix. Até o arrepio que percorreu minha espinha foi diferente, era doce. O sabor de Ted Tonks era entorpecente.

Ted levantou-se e puxou-me pelas mãos. Nos dirigimos aos arbustos, sentando logo atrás deles. O aroma adocicado das flores, o odor cítrico da grama e o perfume amadeirado de Tonks fundiam-se, confundindo minha percepção. Ted Tonks tirou o pesado casaco que usava, deitando-se sobre mim e beijando-me com fervor.

É impossível fugir de certas realidades, assim como foi impossível fugir do que aconteceria sob o gramado naquela tarde de outono.

De longe, parecíamos duas crianças rolando-se na grama. Inocentes crianças em uma brincadeira despudorada, docemente nuas. Emitindo alguns ruídos característicos, quase risos ingênuos. O vento cortava levemente nossas peles, que se uniam através do ato. Tão oposto a Bellatrix, aos seus beijos de dementador.

Meu fim estava sendo escrito, o outono era a única testemunha.

Quem pode decidir o que sonha? Quem pode fugir de verdades incontestáveis? É fato, o aroma de tudo que me cercava tornou-se enjoativo e irritante. Os corredores que levavam ao meu quarto exalavam um odor que me causava náuseas, até meu próprio quarto tornou-se de certo modo, irritante, excessivamente doce. Bellatrix continuava distante, indiferente. Naquelas semanas, trocamos algumas palavras, o estritamente necessário. Seu olhar continuava indecifrável, por vezes insano. Tudo me causava náuseas.

Meus pesadelos pioravam gradativamente, e eu me encontrava presa a eles. Um estado de sonolência e torpor absoluto tomou conta de mim, de repente. Meu quarto voltou a ser meu refúgio, o único companheiro era o apanhador de sonhos. Entretanto, à noite meu corpo despertava de forma incomum e, então, eu sentia um estranho peso sobre as pernas. Ao acordar do instável sono, pela manhã, aquelas fortes náuseas se intensificavam. Sintomas inconfundíveis, que no primeiro momento eu não percebi. Meus sentimentos aos poucos confundiam-se.

Recordo-me de certa manhã, que, ao despertar, senti um cheiro inconfundível de chuva preenchendo minhas narinas. Lembrei-me de minha infância. Eu, Bellatrix e Narcissa sentadas sobre uma toalha quadriculada no jardim. O dia amanhecera belo, e mamãe teve a esplêndida idéia de fazermos um piquenique em frente à mansão. Ainda podia sentir a textura dos copos cristalinos, cheios de suco de abóbora. Tortas de vários sabores encontravam-se espalhadas pelo verde gramado, protegidas por rebuscados pratos de porcelana. Experimentei todos os sabores de tortas, exceto a de morango. Morangos eram a paixão de Narcissa, ela não permitia que ninguém os tocasse. Naquela manhã, Cissy comeu toda a torta de morangos. Senti minha boca salivar ao lembrar-me daquela cena solitária de minha infância. Torta de morangos. Uma vontade insaciável em comer torta de morangos.

Meus sentimentos pareciam cada vez mais inconstantes, passei a sofrer de trocas bruscas de humor. Não raro, chorava. Minha mente, seguidamente desligava-se da realidade, fato responsável pela demora em perceber algumas mudanças em meu corpo. Seios inchados, quadris um pouco mais largos, uma pequena saliência abaixo do ventre.

Sim, estava grávida. De Ted Tonks. E não havia nada mais a se fazer. Verdades incontestáveis, pesadelos reais.

Após descobrir e confirmar de fato minha gravidez, meus pesadelos cessaram. Para logo em seguida emergirem com fúria, precisava contar a Ted Tonks que teríamos um filho.

Certa tarde, fui até o balanço do jardim. Era um dia morno, claro e agradável. Eu vestia apenas um casaco bege pelos joelhos e meus sapatos de Hogwarts. Hogwarts, deveria contar a ele? Decidi por fim, não mencionar nada sobre meus poderes e as origens de minha família. Quem sabe um dia, eu conseguiria esquecer completamente as cenas gravadas nas chamas de cada vela que iluminava o temível corredor; quem sabe um dia, o aroma acre da Mansão Black desprender-se-ia da minha alma. Ao abrir a pesada porta da mansão, os raios solares chocaram-se contra a minha face, fortes. Por um segundo tudo o que eu enxergava parecia estranhamente esbranquiçado. O aroma adocicado das flores preenchia o jardim.

Sentei-me com cuidado no balanço, trançando despreocupadamente os cabelos enquanto olhava fixamente para a praça, oposta à Mansão Black. Ted apareceria, ele sempre estava lá. Produzi impulso com as pernas e fechei os olhos. Uma criança me veio à mente, sem rosto definido. Apenas uma criança brincando no jardim da mansão. Ela parecia de certa forma melancólica, era eu. Senti uma vontade súbita de chorar. Estava me tornando estranhamente emotiva e sensível.

"Como vai, Andrômeda?", a voz soou suave.

Abri os olhos, e vi várias nuvens cobrindo o céu, antes limpo.

"Hum"

"Você tem algo que deseja me contar?", me faltaram palavras.

Silêncio, incômodo silêncio.

"Seria injusto se eu não te contasse, mas eu não quero que você prenda-se a mim por obrigação... Eu, eu não sei por onde começar.", minhas pernas tremeram levemente.

"Quem sabe pelo começo?", Ted ajoelhou-se na minha frente e pegou minhas mãos, como que para me acalmar.

"Se me disser quando fui mais feliz, foram anos atrás. Me lembro de uma manhã, levantei ao amanhecer e havia um sentimento de 'possibilidade'. Sabe... Um sentimento. Então, me lembro de pensar comigo mesma. 'Então esse é o início da minha felicidade. É claro que sempre haverá mais.' Nunca me ocorreu... Que não era o começo, era a felicidade. Foi aquele momento, aquele momento.", uma leve brisa balançou levemente os cabelos claros de Tonks enquanto suas íris fixavam-se no meu rosto. "Tudo bem, Ted, eu estou grávida."

Por longos segundos, Ted Tonks apenas me fitou. Pasmo. Depois, sorriu.

"O quê nós faremos, Ted?", seu dedo indicador pousou-se sobre a minha boca, como que para calar-me.

"Pegue suas coisas, partimos hoje à noite. Ninguém precisa saber."

Meus olhos tornaram-se úmidos por um instante, tudo o que eu enxergava era um borrão embaçado. No meio daquilo, distingui os olhos prateados de Ted. O gosto de Bellatrix ainda impregnava-se em minha boca. Dois braços fortes me envolveram e eu repousei a cabeça sobre o ombro de Ted Tonks. Uma lágrima escapou de meus olhos e traçou seu caminho pelo meu rosto. O céu estava nublado, pintado em tons de azul e cinza que se misturavam, os olhos de Bellatrix, os olhos de Tonks. Um pequeno vazio perfurava meu peito, eu apenas sentia uma pontada doce de melancolia. Meu dementador particular sugara minha felicidade, mas de tristezas ele não se alimentaria. Ted afastou-se de mim, senti frio, seus dedos ásperos seguravam meu queixo e aquelas íris tempestuosas fixaram-se em meus olhos. Ele não poderia ler a minha alma.

"Eu... Eu não posso fazer isso, Ted. É loucura.", desviei-me do olhar inquisidor de Tonks. Eu apenas queria deitar-me em minha cama e ver o apanhador de sonhos ali, me protegendo.

"Você não pode encontrar paz evitando a vida, Andrômeda", eu sabia que ele estava certo, no entanto era mais doloroso aceitar.

"Nymphadora.", sorri

"Como?", a testa de Ted franziu-se em incompreensão.

"O nome de nossa filha, Nymphadora Tonks. Sem segundo nome, é antiquado.", os olhos de Tonks se arregalaram em surpresa.

"Como você sabe que é menina?"

"Sabendo... Eu sinto isso, você não entenderia.", naquele momento eu percebi, aquela que carregava em meu ventre poderia dar um pouco de cor à minha pintura, camuflar o negro imposto por Bellatrix.

"Andrômeda, você não pode entregar sua vida e a sua felicidade a alguém que está se formando e que não foi de forma alguma planejado", um raio amarelado cortou o céu.

"É? Isto é o que nós fazemos. Isto é o que as pessoas fazem. Elas vivem para os outros"º, uma gota de chuva caiu sob meus cabelos.

"E, por quem você estava vivendo até agora?", os cabelos de Ted Tonks se encharcavam aos poucos e algumas mechas grudavam em sua testa, mas ele parecia não se importar.

"Pelos meus pesadelos"

Corri pelos corredores escuros, ignorando as náuseas causadas pelo odor acre e fétido. A porta em frente ao meu quarto, quarto de Bellatrix. Bati com a mão fechada na porta. Nada. Toquei na maçaneta dourada, fria. Girei-a lentamente e adentrei no cômodo. Paredes brancas, cortinas brancas, moveis retos de madeira escura. Lençóis de seda negros, como os cabelos da mulher que estava sentada sobre eles, Bella.

"O que você quer aqui?", minha irmã virou-se e me olhou, com as temidas íris cinzentas.

"Contar algo…", minha voz soou vaga.

"Sou toda ouvidos", tom de voz arrastado, quase ofídico.

"Certo… Vou tornar isso tudo rápido. Estou grávida de um trouxa, e fugirei com ele hoje à noite. Gostaria de contra para alguém, assim não parecerá uma fuga sem motivos."

"Engravidar de um trouxa já é algo sem motivos."

Olhei para o teto, lá não havia um apanhador de sonhos. Bellatrix não precisava de um, ela era o pesadelo.

"Tudo bem, só queria me despedir."

Bella levantou-se e, num lapso, segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos e beijou-me. Fechei os olhos e agarrei sua cintura com firmeza. Aquele não foi como os outros beijos, foi desesperado.

Um barulho alto, de porcelana quebrando-se veio do corridor, de trás da porta. Afastei-me. Alguém descobrira que eu fugiria naquela noite. Saí rapidamente do quarto de Bellatrix e corri pelo corredor, a tempo de ver uma sombra pequena esgueirando-se pelas sombras. Monstro.

Fui ao meu quarto, fazer as malas. De nada adiantaria seguir uma sombra pelos corredores escuros. Senti tontura, teria que me acostumar com esse tipo de mal-estar. Abri todas as portas e gavetas do meu quarto e joguei roupas, livros, bonecas de porcelana, perfumes, dentro do malão de couro. Aquilo era tão diferente do que eu havia imaginado, estava prestes à deixar o antro de meus pesadelos e senti nostalgia. Aquelas paredes cheias de rachaduras eram as responsáveis por ter me tornado o que era. Olhei para o teto, automaticamente e vi meu apanhador de sonhos lá, pendendo de uma argola enferrujada. Peguei minha varinha e com um feitiço, retirei-o de lá. Embrulhei o objeto em um pedaço de pergaminho amarelado e escrevi, com as palavras que ainda encontram-se vivas na minha mente.

"_No caso de não nos vermos mais, te deixo isto como uma lembrança. Uma memória. Quando cobrir-se de trevas, lembre da função desse objeto, ele alimenta-se de seus pesadelos. Não confunda-o com a realidade, não cometa o mesmo erro que eu cometi. Essa é a única imortalidade que você e eu podemos compartilhar , Bellatrix."_

Prendi o bilhete no embrulho onde estava o apanhador de sonhos e deixei-o em cima da minha cama, com o nome de minha irmã escrito no papel. Arrastei meu pesado malão para fora do quarto, pelo corredor. O barulho que as rodas enferrujadas de metal produziam no assoalho confundia-se com o som do piano – tocado por Narcissa. Desci lentamente as escadas, procurando gravar em minha mente cada rachadura da parede, cada nota emitida pelos dedos de Cissy nas teclas do piano, cada passo que eu dava. Senti uma pontada doce de melancolia, Narcissa, Bellatrix e mamãe estavam reunidas na sala. Monstro provavelmente já havia contado tudo para Druella Black.

"Está indo embora então? Carregando esse mestiçinho sujo no ventre?", mamãe olhou-me com desprezo. Eu olhei para cima e pisquei seguidas vezes, numa tentativa de não derramar lágrimas.

Bellatrix não me olhava, Cissy largou abruptamente as teclas do piano. Druella Black me olhava fixamente, fúria contida nos olhos azuis – iguais aos de Narcissa.

"Deixe mamãe, Andrômeda faz de sua vida o que ela quiser. Você tem outras coisas para se preocupar.", a voz de Narcissa era clara e melodiosa.

"Hm… Se você sair por aquela porta, Andrômeda Black, não se considere mais minha filha, muito menos membro desta família. Não quero ouvir futuramente que tenho um neto mestiço. Filho de um trouxa! Um trouxa!", rancor, minha mãe exalava rancor.

"Pode tirar meu nome daquela tapeçaria. Eu vou embora.", dirigi-me até onde Bellatrix estava.

"Vá até meu quarto, tem algo para você sobre a minha cama", meus lábios esboçaram um sorriso vago.

Bellatrix não disse nada. Ninguém pronunciou uma palavra enquanto eu me dirigia à porta da mansão. Fui engolida pela noite, e logo senti os braços de Ted Tonks envolta da minha cintura. Caminhando para uma nova vida. Mal assombrada. Nasci e cresci em uma casa mal assombrada. Ela tinha até nome: Mansão Black.

fim

**N/A:** minha primeiríssima femmeslash! Bem, o Ted da minha fic é TOTALMENTE trouxa, não estranhem. Nos livros, a J.K. nunca deixou claro se ele é trouxa ou não. Se a Andie continuou viva, ou morreu, interpretem como quiserem (eu, pessoalmente, acho que ela morreu no parto). Em alguns trechos eu pus uns númerozinhos, aquelas frases _não são de minha autoria_, os créditos estão aqui:

¹ watching me, wanting me, I can feel you pull me down. Haunted - Evanescence

² there's a certain satisfaction in a little bit of pain. Erotica - Madonna

³ once you put your hand in the flame, you can never be the same. Erotica - Madonna

 Se me disser quando fui mais feliz, foram anos atrás. Me lembro de uma manhã, levantei ao amanhecer e havia um sentimento de 'possibilidade'. Sabe... Um sentimento. Então, me lembro de pensar comigo mesma. 'Então esse é o início da minha felicidade. É claro que sempre haverá mais.' Nunca me ocorreu... Que não era o começo, era a felicidade. Foi aquele momento, aquele momento. As Horas – Meryl Streep

 you cannot find peace by avoiding life, Leonard. As Horas - Nicole Kidman

º so? that's what we do, that's what people do. they stay alive for each other. As Horas - Meryl Streep

 "Essa é a única imortalidade que você e eu podemos compartilhar, Lolita. Lolita – Vladimir Nabokov.

agradecimentos à nika-chan que betou a fic, e à todas as pessoas que leram, elogiaram, e que liam os trechos eu ficava colando no msn enquanto escrevia \o

bem, se eu disser que **isso** venceu o I Challenge de Shippers Pouco Amados, e ganhou prêmio especial pelas irmãs Black, vocês acreditariam? Pois é, _acreditem_. Reforço os agradecimentos feitos ali em cima, e adiciono um agradecimento à Doom que teve a (difícil) tarefa de julgar o challenge. É, foi INESPERADO e eu ainda estou um pouco histérica o.o

leu? Gostou? Clica no botão roxo que está sorrindo para você e me deixe mais feliz ainda com uma review \o


End file.
